Must be the smell aka Secret lives of cats
by Arlesanna
Summary: If this doesn't make you watch "Bullet Bump" again, I don't know what will.


Must be the smell

(aka the secret lives of cats)

Clara Musso thought her Lover resembled a cat. Lean, flexible, temperamental, incredibly sensual cat. And above all cats are independent.

When their affair started Clara had anything but a relationship in mind. She didn't need love or attachment and their "thing" promised passion and tenderness, never more.

It started beautifully. The seduction was well played and Clara would never forget the first time she tasted the roll of lean muscles on her Lover's back with her fingertips. She fell in love with her Lover's back in that very instant. Sometimes they would play a game: her Lover would wander around the house in pants only so that Clara could have unlimited access to the back. Her Lover was in awe of her ass and legs so Clara would pay for the view with no pants at all. It was when the subtle traditions like that began when Clara started asking herself if she wanted it to last.

Her Lover was demanding: honesty was required at all times. You see, the Lover's job was all about discovering lies. Clara understood that having such a job one would want to relax and let the guard down at least at home. Not that it really worked like that for her Lover, but who said Clara shouldn't try?

On the other hand - who said she should try at all?

It grew inevitably. No matter how much Clara would remind herself that her Lover was too independent, too headstrong, too drunk with freedom after the divorce, she was slowly getting attached.

Must be the smell. Not one of those perfumes her Lover despised, but a special smell following behind and sometimes running in front of her Lover like an intangible cloud - the essence of her Lover's very being. It was almost inexistent but Clara could recognise it several feet away. Because cats recognise each other by smell.

And Clara was a cat as well. She was a seductive, know-it-all, well-bred cat. And lately she started wondering if two cats could actually be. Not independently share a bed, but actually be together. The answer was probably "no", but Clara was reluctant to admit that.

She answered her own question several nights after, in bed with someone else. The "someone else" had been lusting after her for the last couple of weeks, ever since her Lover actually became her Lover. It had been a tough day for Clara and now pinned down by someone else's strong body, feeling his teeth biting into her shoulder, digging her nails into his back she knew she and Her Lover weren't meant to be. Too much like cats, both of them.

That night as she showered thoroughly she couldn't stop thinking of her Lover. Not that she was ashamed or sorry - she just missed the warmth, the smell, the light touches. So she got into her car and soon was ringing her Lover's doorbell. The door opened with a happy "Didn't think you'd make it tonight!" from her Lover, but seconds later her Lover's eyes went wide. Clara was standing there on the doorstep and her Lover was just looking at her baffled as the realisation was sinking in. Then the door was quietly closed, leaving Clara outside.

It was over for good.

"How" was the only question in Clara's mind as she drove home. How the hell did her Lover know? "Must be the smell" - she thought and then the realisation hit her.

"How" was the only question in her mind as she sat on her bed in silence. Clara couldn't believe she could be so blind. How could she come to her Lover's door with his smell of all people still on her?

The next day Cal lured Clara into promising to return Lightman Group back to him. She searched her lover's eyes for support, but there was nothing. A short and somewhat tired "Shake his hand" followed by a softer "I'll be your witness" for Cal was all she got. Clara felt empty inside as she shook the hand of a man she shared a bed with the previous night. the man who she should have known to be off limits. How could she miss the way her lover would always feel him before he entered the room? How could she not pay attention to all the stolen glances and the way her lover bathed in his smell?

Later that day Clara stole another look at her Lover. Just before signing the papers, silently asking forgiveness, but there was none: "I know you respect the work we do here, Clara. Sign."

"Why" was the only question on Clara's mind as she was walking out of Lightman's group for the very last time. Why did Cal Lightman want her all of a sudden? Why now? Why not when he first kissed her to check her son-in-law's reaction? His lips felt cold and indifferent against hers then, so why did they feel so ardent and desperate last night? Why was there so much hunger and longing in him? why did it seem like he wanted to devour her, or something in her?..

"Must be the smell" - Clara thought and a smile was born on her lips. Because Cal was also a cat and there was a lot of things Gillian had yet to find out.


End file.
